


Who Ever Said Three's A Crowd?

by antigone2071



Series: Restraint [3]
Category: American Actor RPF, Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigone2071/pseuds/antigone2071
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman has something he's always wanted to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They had been together for eight months, and so far she had been willing to try anything he brought up. He had been loving it, she was the most willing partner he'd ever had. But when he'd brought up voyeurism she had politely dismissed him with "Let me think about it, Normy." and a kiss on his cheek.

So to say he was surprised when he walked into his bedroom after a long day on set was an understatement. He wasn't so much surprised to see Sean. Norman had noticed the rental car in his driveway and the two had always been overly comfortable in each other's space. He was surprised to see her sitting in his friend's lap, straddling his hips, and laying kisses down his neck. Sean, for his part, was smirking at Norman over her shoulder. She was wearing a sheer black teddy with baby pink trim which stopped at the top of her bottom, showing off her pert ass and matching thong. Norman couldn't see her front, but was familiar with this particular piece of lingerie and knew it made her breasts look fantastic.

"Sit down, Normy." She said, stopping her kisses. "Enjoy the show."

Norman did as he was told, and took a seat in the armchair opposite the bed. As he did, she started undoing Sean's shirt, trailing kisses over his chest. Sean was kneading her ass and enjoying her attention. She got up and knelt down in front of him. She unzipped his pants and gently reached in pulling his throbbing cock free. Stroking it once with her hands, she swallowed him down in one go, choking slightly as the head hit the back of her throat. 

Norman moaned at the sound. Spreading his legs further and palming his own erection through his jeans.

Sean closed his eyes while she sucked him. Swallowing all she could and taking care of the base with her hands. Norman felt his mouth go dry at the sight. He knew exactly how good her mouth felt. He unzipped his jeans and freed himself, sighing at the pressure release. He began stroking himself slowly, gathering the precum at the tip with each pass and using it to ease his movements.

Sean pulled her off of him with a wet pop that pulled a hiss from Norman. He discarded his jeans and scooted up the bed, beckoning her to climb on top with two fingers. She did so slowly, making sure Norman got a good view of her ass as she did. Once she was straddling his friend she grabbed his cock, pulled her thong to one side, and sank down on it with a hiss at the sudden fullness. 

She rode him slowly, pulling herself almost all the way off before sliding back down his length. Norman was panting heavily behind her. She knew he was enjoying the show as much as she was enjoying putting it on. She was just starting to get herself into a good rhythm when she heard Norman speak up behind her.

"Fuck her, Seany." He said.

The next thing she knew she was on her back. Sean had pulled her thong off and was on his knees before her. He spread her legs wide and hitched her hips up on his knees to deepen his angle, and began thrusting into her hard and fast. She closed her eyes as she felt her orgasm build. Sean began rubbing her clit as Norman egged him on. She vaguely heard Sean ask where he could come before white light exploded behind her eyes and she came screaming both their names. When she came down Sean was slamming into her hard and erupting inside her. She felt her clit twitch at the knowledge Norman let another man finish inside her.

Sean pulled himself free and she whined at the loss. But Norman picked up her sated body and sat back down in the chair, her back to his chest. He impaled her on his throbbing cock.

"Not done yet, baby." He said, encouraging her to ride him.

He relentlessly circled her over sensitive nub as he pounded into her. He slammed her down on his hips, releasing inside her, and pulling a second orgasm from her at the same time.

As they both came down she shifted off of him to give him sweet open mouth kisses. 

"Thank you." He said after a moment.  
"Would you be willing to do this again some time?" He asked.  
"Of course. I'd actually like to have you both at the same time, if you don't mind." She replied.  
"I love you." He said kissing her again.  
"God Damnit, Stein. Marry this one." Sean said from where he was sated and sprawled on the bed, causing them both to chuckle in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is from Norman's girlfriends POV

She walked through the apartment door and was quickly accosted by Norman. He wrapped her in his arms, kissing her deep and hard. 

"I have something for you." He said breaking the kiss

Before she could ask what it was she felt someone crowd her from behind.  
"Can't wait to try this sweet ass." She heard Sean say.  
She began to melt knowing what was coming.

Sean walked her toward the bedroom while Norman kissed her, walking himself backward in the same direction. Once in the bedroom, the two men quickly undressed her. Sean ran his hands over her naked body while Norman crossed the room and pulled something from his top drawer.

"Want you to focus on feeling, baby." He said as he put a blindfold over her eyes, and his noise canceling headphones over her ears.  
Suddenly her world was silent and dark. Her only bearing two sets of hands pushing and pulling her toward the bed.

They situated her on her hands and knees. Norman lifted one side of the headphones and spoke softly in her ear.  
"If it gets to be too much, just say the word." He said replacing the lifted side. She nodded in understanding.

The next thing she felt were large hands on her ass. Pushing and pulling. She wasn't sure who's they were, but Sean had something about trying her, so she guessed it was him. Norman did like to watch after all. Two fingers circled her clit and ran up her folds to press on her tight entrance. The motion was quickly followed by a tongue taking the same path. It pressed inside her tight star and she moaned at the intrusion. 

As quickly as it was inside her, it was gone. Replaced by the feeling of cold lube and a second set of hands rubbing her back and squeezing her breast. A single finger pressed inside. It burned a little at first, but she quickly became accustomed to the feeling. The finger began pumping in and out as a second rubbed her clit, giving pleasure to the sensation. As she relaxed it was joined by a second, then a third. 

She was beginning to moan with pleasure when all three were removed. Before she could regret the loss something much larger was pressing slowly inside. He took breaks every so often, allowing her to acclimate. And once he was fully seated she couldn't help but think he was larger than she remembered. He gave her a moment to adjust to the overly full stretch before he began to move, fucking her slowly. She was soon keening and pushing back on his cock for more.

Instead of getting what she wanted, he pulled out and she whined at the loss. She felt the bed dip beside her as one of them laid down and she was maneuvered over him. He adjusted her before thrusting up and filling her pussy with his length. He thrust up into her for a minute before stilling inside her and pulling her chest to his. She felt the other one climb on the bed behind her. He placed his hand on the small of her back before slowly entering her from behind. She began to squirm. The feeling of them both inside her almost too much to handle. When she settled they began fucking her, pistoning inside her. She felt a hand reach for her clit, but wasn't sure where it came from. They were inside her, and all around her, and all she could do was feel. 

She felt a hard orgasm rip through her body, neither of them slowing their activities. She began whining and panting, unable to come down. But they continued their assault, quickly pulling a second from her. She was nearly in tears, delirious from pleasure, as they continued fucking her lax and sated body. 

She soon felt whichever of them was behind her slam hard into her hips a couple times before spilling inside her. He remained inside for a moment before pulling free and laying on the bed beside them. The one she was over, began fucking her pussy hard and fast until he too was slamming her down on himself and filling her. 

As he softened inside her he gently removed the headphones and blindfold, letting her know she was right. She had been riding Norman while Sean had her ass. Norman pulled her to him and kissed her slowly.

"You ok?" He asked breaking the kiss.  
"Better than." She replied, resting her head on his chest.

She felt Sean get off the bed, no doubt to clean up and get dressed. She turned her head toward him.  
"Sean." She said.  
"Yes, dear." He replied.  
"Thank you." She said, sincerely.  
"Anything for you, sweetheart." He said, stepping into the bathroom.

"I opened your ass up for Sean." Norman said after a moment.  
"I thought he felt a little bigger than last time." She replied.  
"So, can the three of us do more of this?" He asked.  
"Absolutely." She said, closing her eyes as he rubbed her back.

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking prompt requests on this series.


End file.
